


Snippets of the Odinson family

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 21st Century, F/M, Family Fluff, Protective Thor, baby Loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: This is a new story about the Odinson family, in the 21st century and in their normal universe! Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Family together

A calm night fell on Asgard this night, the war was finally over and the families were enjoying their company with the ones they believed that they would never see again. In the palace of the royal family it was even more peaceful, the King was by his wife's side running his hand over the large bump of her stomach where their youngest child currently rested. Their older children Thor and Balder were laying next to their father and mother enjoying the sight of their father once more. Thor was whispering little stories against his mothers belly and he smiles when he feels his little brother or sister move against his cheek. Balder kept his hand on the bump, over the few months he had worried for his mother and the unborn child within her. He knew his mother was under a lot of stress when father left, which was not a good thing for the health of her or their sibling. Balder maybe six years of age but he was far from stupid, Thor his older brother was eight and even though he did not act his age of times, he knew the importance of his mothers health. Odin felt the child kick and he smiled widely at the movement, he was away for most of the experience of their latest child which saddened him, but he was delighted to feel the strong kicks. Frigga was only seven months with his child, but he worried, the last pregnancies strained on her body and they were told after Balder's birth that could not carry again. It was a surprise when the healers told them the news but they were overjoyed. 

"Husband you should sleep, you have been under constant stress since the beginning of the war now you can finally relax." Odin smiled and looked at his wife. "I believe I will my love, come boys go to your rooms and tuck in for the night." They both groaned and got up anyways, they bid their goodnight and left the chambers. Frigga laughed and sunk further into the covers and held her belly gently smiling when she felt the movements. Frigga was over the moon when the pregnancy was discovered and even with the strict instructions  on bed rest and what she could do, she did not care the child was more important to her than anything else and any good mother would say the same thing. Odin re-entered the room and went under the covers, he laid closely to his wife and unborn child to make sure himself that they were safe. "Goodnight my husband" "goodnight my wife." Odin kissed her brow and the her belly before they both curled up and fell asleep.

 

The next days Odin was at his throne going over what was lost during the war and the families he had to write to because their husbands or sons that had not returned from Jotunheim. Odin signed this was not how he wanted to spend his time back from the war, he wanted to be with his wife and children. Odin knew it was pointless this had to be done. Odin was just about to announce his last statement, but it was shortened when the throne doors was opened with such strength. It was one of Eir's healer assistance. "What is the meaning for this intrusion!" The assistant bowed before delivering her news. "The Queen my King! She has gone into labor!" Odin didn't need her to repeat the message he ran from the throne room to his private chambers. Once he entered he saw Frigga panting with Eir helping her. "Is it true?" Eir looked at her King and nodded. Frigga was crying while holding her belly. "It's too soon!" Odin went to her side and held her hand. "All will be well my love" "How can you possibly know that?! Ahh!" Frigga moaned in the pain of the contraction and gripped Odin's hand more tightly. Eir looked under the covers and nodded. "My Queen it is time! You need to push!" Frigga was crying more now but she pushed with all of her might, she felt her baby move down to it's escape and all she could feel was dread. The child was two months early! It should not be coming! "That's good my Queen! One more the head is crowning!" Odin thought he was going to faint, he seen a war and many deaths, but when a healer says such words it makes him dizzy. "Good my Queen he is here!" "...A boy?" Frigga whispered, Odin looked to Eir and saw her helping the small boy to breath. Frigga lifted herself up to see her child, she gasped on how small he was. He was tiny! Soon a small cry was heard. Eir let out a breath that she had been holding and passed the small boy to his mother. Frigga held him to her chest, she looked at him and saw how beautiful he was even though he was two months early. He had pale skin, pink little lips and surprisingly curly black locks on his tiny head. Frigga fell in love with him. "oh .. Odin... look at him.. he's perfect" Odin nodded he too felt the warmth behind his eye, their little boy was tiny, but he was strong and Odin felt the power from him, his youngest held strong power, he felt so proud. Eir cleaned the Queen and tidied away her belongings. "I will need to give him a deep examination my Queen." Frigga looked up and nodded, she didn't want to let her baby go but she wanted to ensure that he was healthy. Eir took their child and started the examination. Odin looked at Frigga and he knew she was uneasy. "He is strong my love" "I know I felt his power while I was holding him." Odin nodded and hugged his wife tightly. "What shall we name him?" Frigga thought for a moment and decided. "How about Loki?" "Loki...Loki... I like it!" Frigga gave a laugh and went back to look at her child. 

 

Soon Eir came back and handed back the child. "He is healthy for his early appearance, i'll keep an eye on his weight and to make sure he does not come down with any illnesses." Frigga nodded and held her son tightly against her. Eir left the chambers with the other nurses to leave the family have some private time together. "He's perfect Odin he's a perfect mix of our families" "Indeed, I could not feel anymore proud till this moment." Frigga smilled and cooed as little Loki made a little hiccup. The doors opened quietly and two face came in. Odin smiled and made a signal for Thor and Balder to come into the room. Thor and Balder went to the bed and looked down in their mothers arms. Thor beamed he had another brother! Balder smiled but there was worry in his eyes because he noticed how tiny the baby was. Thor gently touched the baby's hand and smiled at the softness. "What is his name?" Frigga smiled and looked up at him. "Loki. Loki Odinson."  

 

 


	2. Atoption part 1

Frigga and farbauti was talking in the living room having a laugh, Farbauti was currently four months pregnant with her third child and she was glowing. Frigga smiled to her but deep down she hated this woman, Farbauti was always complaining about getting pregnant with the children she had carried and it made Frigga sick. Frigga has two sons herself Thor and Balder. Thor was her stepson but she will always consider him as her own and Balder she carried to term before the nurses and doctors told her that she could never carry another baby. Currently Thor is fourteen and Balder is twelve. Farbauti leaned back into the sofa and relaxed, she could feel the baby move again and it was really ticking her off. 

 

"Farbauti if you don't want anymore children then why don't you get sterilised?" "I want to but Laufey don't, he's selfish at all times now." Frigga shook her head there was so much she could take. Odin and Laufey entered the living room and sat down next to their spouses. Laufey looked at Farbauti stomach with disgust before turning to Odin once more. Frigga was shocked at the reaction and finally stood and left the room without a single word. Odin looked at her retreating figure and shrugged his shoulders at Farbauti and Laufey questioning faces.   
After a hour Farbauti and Laufey left so they could pick up their other sons from school. Odin walked through the house looking for his wife, he found her in the garden sitting on the patio chair looking at the roses.   
"Fray? Are you okay?" Frigga looked up at him and then back to the roses. Odin sat down on the next seat and held her hand. "Fray?" "I hate that woman" Odin blinked he wasn't expecting that. "But why Fray? We've been friends with them for years." "You saw the look he gave to her! How could somebody be so hateful about a innocent baby!?" Odin leaned away at her out burst and held his hand up to show her to calm down. "Fray I know your taking this to heart but-" "I am not!" Frigga stood up and glared at Odin, Odin has never seen his wife like this and to be honest he was afraid at this moment. "She kept on complaining that she didn't want this baby and how terrible it is to feel the baby move! Even though I've told her plenty of times that I've always wanted another child, she just rubs it in my face!" Frigga turned away she felt her eyes burn with the tears that wanted to be let go, but she couldn't help herself and try to hide it. Odin stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her close. Frigga let her emotions go and cried into his chest. Odin hushed her with kind words, he too knew she had always wanted another child but frankly he wasn't young anymore. He is in his forties and was very busy with the company, he never really thought how much his dear wife wanted another child. "Fray.. please stop crying my dear I hate it when you do." Frigga slowly stopped crying and pulled away slightly.   
"I'm sorry." Odin shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Don't apologise Fray, I never really thought how much you wanted a child and that is my fault." Frigga still looked glum but he knew she will come around soon. 

 

It has been a couple months since the Borsons has seen Farbauti and Laufey, and to make matters worse Frigga could stop thinking about the poor baby that will have to live with them. Frigga was washing the dishes, while Odin was putting away the already washed ones, it is a Saturday so Thor and Balder were playing games in the living room. Suddenly the kitchen phone started to ring. Frigga whipped her hands and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello is this Frigga Borson?" "Yes speaking." "This is doctor Michelle, I am calling on the behalf of Farbauti." Frigga gripped the phone tightly. "Yes she is a friend is there anything wrong?" Odin looked over to her in question. "Yes, you see Mrs Farbauti has been arrested and so has her husband and since she is pregnant it has brought on premature labour." Frigga gasped. "Is the baby alright?" The urgency was easily picked up in her voice. "The child has not been delivered yet , we are preparing as we are speaking, both her and her husband has lost all prenatal rights on this child and we are contacting anyone that is close to them to come to the hospital as soon as possible" "yes we'll be there very soon!" Frigga put down the phone and ran to get her coat. Odin was right behind her. "What was it?" "Farbauti and Laufey has been arrested and Farbauti went into early labour!" Odin also trapped his coat and told Thor that they will be gone for couple of hours. Frigga let Odin drive since she couldn't stop shaking, the baby was seven months only and for once Frigga couldn't help but feel the hatred to the parents grow more. 

 

Soon as Odin and Frigga entered the hospital they went straight to the main reception and told the receptionist that a doctor had called for them to come straight away. The receptionist checked her computer and told them to go to the maternity ward. Frigga and Odin sat down and waited for doctor Michelle to re-enter the room. Frigga was getting more anxious as the time went on, what did they do to get themselves arrested? Not long later a doctor came into the room and sat down opposite them. "Are you Frigga borson and Odin borson?" "Yes." Frigga answered. Doctor Michelle nodded and signed. "Right okay, the baby is born but he wasn't breathing when he born so he is in intensive care." Frigga gasped and felt her heart stop. "Will he be okay?" Odin questioned. "To be honest it is unsure, Farbauti was high in drugs when she was brought in so we don't know how much damage has been done." Frigga stiffened and tightened her fists, Odin too stiffened it was obvious that he was shocked about this news. "Why did you contact us?" Asked Odin. "Like I said you Mrs Borson, I needed to contact any close friends or relatives, but since there are no close relatives you two were the only people that we could contact." "What's going to happen to the baby?" Frigga asked. "He is being put into adoption as we speak, which is why we need you both to sign a few papers as witnesses." "Wait! So no one is going to take him?!" "The social worker will take him to the home once he is healthy." Frigga shook her head."no!" Doctor Michelle sat back and Odin tried to calm Frigga down. "Fray sweetheart.." "we'll take him!" Odin stared for a moment before turning back to the doctor, who still looked shocked. "Yes we'll take him into our custody." Doctor Michelle snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Right.. you and the social worker can talk over the custody, but if you like we can go and see him now." Frigga nodded she wanted to see the little baby that is to be her son.


	3. Adoption final

Frigga and Odin walked down the corridor with doctor Michelle, Frigga couldn't wait to see the little boy and take him away from his so called mother and father. Doctor Michelle opened the doors to the ICU and they entered. Frigga gasped at all the children that was in the same position as the little boy that they were going to bring home with them. Doctor Michelle stopped next to one of the incubators and started to look over the notes that the machine was printing off. Frigga and Odin stopped and looked in the incubator and they both gasped on how small the child was. Frigga could feel her tears well up on the sight of the child. He was so tiny! Odin marvelled at the child, he was so small and yet still beautiful as a full term child would be. The little boy was terribly pale, but he had a full head of jet black hair. Doctor Michelle opened the little window on the side of the incubator.  
"You can touch his hand if you like." Frigga looked up at her and then at the baby boy, she couldn't resist her motherly instincts. Frigga placed her hand through the little window and placed her finger on the inside palm of the little boy hand. The little hand didn't even flinch or move. Frigga felt a tear fall down the side of her face. "Odin he's so small." Odin placed his hand on her shoulder, he too felt the sadness of seeing an innocent child suffering he was so angry of Laufey and Farbauti for letting this little child down. "Did they even name him?" Asked Odin. Doctor Michelle shook her head. "No as soon as the child was born they both looked away." Odin gritted his teeth together. Frigga stroked the boy's little hand as comfort. "The social worker will be arriving very soon, I'll let them know of your decision." With that said doctor Michelle left the two alone.   
"Frigga... are you sure you want to adopt?" Frigga looked up to her husband. "Yes, I can't leave knowing this, and you've known I've always wished for another baby... now we've got the chance to have a slightly bigger family and to give this child a home that he well deserves." Odin nodded in agreement and kissed her gently on the lips. "He'll be so loved once we take him home" "defiantly." Frigga answered. 

 

It was an hour later and doctor Michelle returned with the child services lady, Odin stood and shook her hand. "Hello Mr Borson, doctor Michelle has told me that you and your wife would like to adopt the child." "Yes we would, Laufey and Farbauti were friends to us at one point and we have been wanting another child, we rather take in the little lad of parents we once knew than strangers." The solicitor nodded and sat down next to Frigga and looked at the child. "He is a pretty child, are you sure you want to go through with this discussion Mrs Borson?" Frigga looked away from the child and looked at the solicitor in the eyes. "Yes." The solicitor nodded and got out her writing pad and other papers. "This will take awhile shall we start the necessary paper documents." 

 

After the solicitor finished the paperwork and took the signatures of both Odin and Frigga she left saying it could take a couple months for everything to be finalised, but it is looking promising considering they were already parents. Frigga was stroking the child's palm his hand is so tiny. "Is there a name you would like to give him?" Doctor Michelle asked. Odin looked at Frigga and Frigga looked to him there was a name she had always wanted to name one of her children but Odin always picked. Odin shook his head he didn't plan on having another child never mind picking a name. "Loki." Doctor Michelle and Odin looked at Frigga. "What?" Odin asked. Frigga looked up to Odin. "Loki, his name shall be Loki" doctor Michelle nodded and wrote the name on the naming tag and left to add to his records. Odin turned to Frigga. "Loki huh? It's a interesting name... never really heard of it before." "I always wanted to call my son it.... now I finally did." Odin looked shocked. "You have never mentioned it before?" "You never gave the chance to." Odin looked away he never knew he had so much control over his wife, something now that he regrets. Odin looks at Loki and smiled it does suit him. "We need to contact Balder and Thor soon to let them know of this news" "yes, I'll go now and phone the house I won't be long" Odin kissed Frigga's forehead and left the ICU. Frigga leaned in more to the incubator and smiled, she finally had a new baby to look after and knew that he will have a safe and protective life. 

"I'll keep you safe my little Loki I promise that to my death bed"


	4. Laughing

Today little Loki was sitting on his parents bed, he was watching them arguing over something that he couldn't understand properly. Loki is the adoptive son of king Odin and queen Frigga, of course nobody in the kingdom knew of this besides a very few. Loki tried to move forward but just fell face first on the comfy bedspread, he giggle he could smell his mama and papa, little Loki was only few months old but he knew who was who. Loki just moved his head around trying to move but his arms or legs wasn't strong enough for any movement actions. Frigga just listened to Odin not really taking it in when she turned and saw Loki face down on the bed she panicked. 

"Loki?!" Odin turned and saw that the baby was face down, they both moved quickly to the baby and Frigga turned him around, Loki laughed up to his parents and gave a sweet smile. Frigga let out a breath and cooed.  
"Loki sweetheart you should not scary mama like that." Loki just gave a baby squeal and blew a bubble. Frigga felt her heart melt and noticed Odin had the same look on his face, she knows Odin loves Loki dearly and just seeing Odin react like this just proved the theory. 

"He has us wrapped around his little fingers" "indeed." Odin agreed. Odin gently smoothed Loki's hair and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Loki laughed loudly when Odin's beard was in his face. Frigga and Odin chuckled. "What was we talking about?" Odin asked. Frigga thought and just snooker her head before they both started to laugh. Loki looked at his parents and sucked on his finger, he had a weird family he believed.


	5. Is he your son?

Frigga placed a sleeping Loki into his bassinet, he is only three weeks old according to Eir and to Frigga he seems still to small for that age. Frigga watched with a smile as his little chest raised up and down gently. Frigga remembered the day Odin brought him to their home and what a surprise it was, Thor was delighted when he found out he had a baby brother and as soon as he held him Frigga saw the light in Thor's eyes brighten up more when he held the tiny baby. Frigga noticed how much he did resemble Odin and her, but she knew that was impossible, the child was Farbauti and Laufey child. Frigga remembered the times where they were friends at one point and of course the few times they had experimented in the past. A hand rested on her shoulder, she turned and saw her husband.

"Odin, your council finally released you I see" she joked. Odin gave a quite chuckle and looked down to Loki, Frigga noticed the way he looked at Loki, it was full of love and something else but what she does not know. "He is still small for his age." Frigga nodded in agreement. "Yes... I still think he's younger than what Eir said" "ah but who are we to question the great healer." Frigga laughed quietly. Loki moved softly in his sleep, Odin reached down and caressed Loki's cheek. Frigga noticed how relaxed Odin goes when he touched Loki. "Odin?" "Yes my love?" "Are you sure he is Farbauti and Laufey son?" Odin looked up to her, there she notices it, a look that a child makes when they're caught by their parents. Odin still didn't answer but to her that is an answer and she nods and walks to their bed. Odin sits next to her. "I can't be sure yet." "How could you bed another?" The venom came through in her sentence and I made Odin wary. "We both bed them a few times before Frigga.... when I heard of the pregnancy I questioned it because of the timings" "so it's possible that Loki is your son?" "There is a possibility..." Frigga nodded and looked again in the bassinet and couldn't feel the anger to an innocent child. "Is that why you brought him here?" "No." Frigga looked to him in confusion. "Then why?" Odin signed. "I was there when she gave birth to him... he was the most tiny being I had ever seen.. I saw the way she was with him, she did not care, I couldn't leave him know that there is a possibility that he is my son." "She didn't care for Him? But weren't they struggling for a child?" "Yes.. but since he is small for his age, they didn't want him." Frigga felt anger boil within her. 

 

Loki stirred and moved around again, he was feeling restless Frigga and Odin believed. Frigga picked him up and pressed him against her chest. "How could they? He's so beautiful and innocent, they should be ashamed of themselves." Odin nodded and touched Loki's head, the baby gave a little whine and moved closer to frigga's breast. Frigga smiled down at him he was the most precious being she had ever met. "He should have been our baby." Odin looked to Frigga and saw the tears behind her eyes. "Fray..." "we lost the baby so soon Odin.. now that we have Loki I feel like it's his destiny to with us and to be our son." "I do to agree with that." "Are you going to see if he is your blood son?" Odin thought about it for a minute. "I must be honest Frigga... he does look more like me than them..." Frigga nodded she couldn't disagree with it, Loki did look like Odin more than them and that is a sign of parentage.   
"So we just carry on?" "Yes.. we will be the family you have always wanted fray and then we will see what will happen." Frigga nodded and hugged Loki close to her and kissed his forehead, Odin wrapped his arms around the two people that are the most important to him in this moment, they will be alright, they are strong and smart the family will be forever close.


	6. Death

It was night and all of Asgard was asleep it was a clear night too. King Odin and his Queen were cuddling together in their large bed, besides them is Loki's bassinet. The young prince was quite and the two parents were thankful that he was not crying in the middle of the night, like he has since he was brought home. Frigga tossed around so many times that her husband was awoken by her movements.   
"Fray? Why can you not sleep?" "I do not know Odin... I feel uneasy.." odin looked around the room and he sensed nothing was out of place. "He's quite.." odin then realised that their newest addition was quite. "He is in his sleeping pattern now huh?" "It seems so.." Odin looked to her in question. "Isn't that a good thing my love?" "Well yes but... he just grow up more quickly now.." Odin laughed quietly. He leaned over and kissed her. "Get some rest my wife, you'll need it for tomorrow's meetings." Frigga nodded and cuddled up to Odin before finally falling asleep.

 

The sun was shining through Odin's and Frigga bedroom balcony when they awoke and it seemed like a perfect morning. Frigga sighed and looked at the blue sky. "It's a beautiful morning" "aye, and one of the best nights sleep we've had." Frigga laughed a bit and let Odin get up and leave to get dressed. Frigga then got out of bed and went to Loki's bassinets. She looked down on his pale face and smiled he was an angel. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, Frigga froze and gasped back with a scream. Odin rushed back to her. "Fray what is it?!" Frigga picked up Loki, but he just limped there no movement. Frigga started to shake him but no response. Odin rushed to her and took Loki into his arms and immediately ran out of the door with Frigga running right behind him. Odin got to the healers chambers and cried out for Eir. Eir came rushing to them and gasped when she saw the limp baby. Eir took Loki and shouted out for her healer assistants to come forth. Frigga couldn't keep her emotions at bay, she cried openly in Odin's arms. Odin wrapped his arms around Frigga and kissed her head in comfort, he felt tears welling up behind his eye, the boy wasn't moving or breathing.  
A minute later Thor was rushing into the chambers and to his parents side. "Where is Loki?!" Thor age six had tears running down his face, he heard the commotion from guards gossiping through his door and he rushed to the chambers. Frigga kneeled down and pulls him in tightly, she too let her emotion show more. Odin wrapped his arms around his family praying that his youngest will pull through.   
They didn't wait long Eir came over to them with a grim look on her face. "How is he?" Frigga asked desperately. "... he didn't make it.. I'm sorry" Frigga shook her head and ran to the bed where her baby was laying on and cradled him to her. "Loki? Loki! Come on wake up! Mama wants her boy to wake up now!.... please!!" Loki remained motionless and still did not breath. Frigga sobbed and cried out loudly holding Loki close to her, she fell to the ground holding him. Odin had Thor in his arms and he too couldn't hold in his grief. Thor was besides himself he didn't hide it, he cried and shouted out for his little baby brother to return to them, Loki his baby brother did not return.


	7. Hang on son part 1

Odin was on his horse riding as fast as he could to get back to the palace. Odin held his precious cargo closer, trying to keep all the blood stay within his sons body, but the ride was making the blood to excape more. Odin was cursing in his mind, his eldest son went behind his back and went to jotunheim to fight with the frost giants. The warriors was just ahead due to volstagg's injury. Odin looked down to Loki, his son hide the fact he was injured and was bleeding badly while Odin banished Thor to Midgard, but he was his father he should have noticed the difference in complexion that his son was showing. Odin shook his head, he needed to get Loki to the healers and pray that the wound was not as deep as he thinks it could be.

"hang on my son... hang on.." Odin whispered to his son, hoping to get a slight responses, but nothing. Odin quickened his pace and held Loki tightly. 

 

As soon as Odin entered the healing chambers he was covered in his sons blood, Eir rushed to the king and prince and guided them to the Royal chambers of the healing room. Odin gently placed Loki down and let Eir do what she had to do. Frigga ran into the room frantically looking for her boys, but gasped in horror to see one of her sons badly injured, but no sign of her other son.   
"Oh my.. Odin where's Thor?! What happened?!" Odin sighed and continued to watch Eir and now two assistants help her work on his son. "It is Thor's fault, he and the others went to Jotunheim and got themselves into a short battle with the giants. Loki was badly injured and Thor is now banished." Frigga covered his mouth with her hand and watched Eir to heal Loki. "But why banishment? I know they were not supposed to gone there but! -" Odin finally took his gaze from Loki's form to frigga's. "Because he nearly brought us to the brink of war, once again he went in with his mind in battle but didn't think about others or his people!" Odin soon calmed down when Eir started shouting. "He's fitting!" Odin's one eye widened in horror when he watched his sons body shake furiously, Frigga went to help them but Odin held her back. "No!" Frigga tried to free herself but Odin was too strong. Soon everyone started to panic when Loki suddenly chocked up blood. "Escort the Queen and king out now!" Odin and Frigga was forced to leave the room and watched the door shut and lock. Frigga cried into Odin's chest and Odin left his emotions open and hugged Frigga tightly and prayed to the gods that Loki will be alright.

 

It wasn't till morning rise Eir finally came out of the chamber that Loki was in and she did not have a pleasant face on. Frigga and Odin walked over to her. "How is he?" Frigga asked. "He isn't doing well... the wound was quite deep and the fit didn't help, he lost so much blood and no he's running a high fever." "But he'll be okay? He'll live?" Eir looked into Odin's eye and he could see she didn't know that answer. "I do not know yet my king and Queen." Frigga walked passed them and went into the chamber. She stopped once she saw how pale and deathly Loki looked. Frigga walked carefully to Loki and held one of his hands and brought it to her lips. Frigga started to cry once again and held the hand close too her. Odin walked to the other side and did the same to the other hand. They prayed that their son will recover and awake soon.


	8. Hang in there son part 2

Thor sat in Janes apartment, looking out the window to a completely different view from Asgard. Jane was retrieving refreshments from the kitchen with Darcy, but his thought were far from the new customs that he was about the undergo. Before his father banished him he remembered the horror and fear in his fathers eye, he remembered Loki falling to the ground and soon saw the blood that quickly came from now where. Thor closed his eyes and prayed that his baby brother was alright. 

"Lemonade or tea Thor?" Thor opened his eyes and looked at the tray. "Lemonade please.." Thor sat down on the couch and thanked Jane for the glass of lemonade. "You seem so distant, is there anything else that you have not mentioned Thor?" Darcy asked. "My brother is or was badly injured when my father banished me here... I do not know if he is alright or even alive..." Thor griped the glass tightly at the last thought. Darcy and Jane looked at each other and Jane wrapped a arm around Thor. "I hope your brother is safe Thor, what's his name?" "Loki." Darcy rubbed Thor's arm in comfort and Jane too hugged him closely. "Thank you both for your comfort" "it's okay Thor" Jane replied. 

 

Thor has been stuck on Midgard for nearly two weeks and within those two weeks he has had no word of Loki or if he's even alright. Thor was surprised when he finally picked up his hammer again that his powers didn't restore, but just picking it up was quite a achievement. 'Maybe my fathers magic has weakened..' Thor thought. Soon the door of Jane's apartment opened and his friends were there.  
"Sif, Fandral, volstagg, hogan!" Thor rushed to them and noticed that Loki wasn't with them. Fandral looked away from Thor and noticed there was sadness in his eyes. "Thor the king sent us here to tell you some... news" Sif said. "What is it my friends?" Hogan took a breath. "Loki died Thor... last night.." Thor froze. "How?.." "he was stabbed and it was so deep, he also fitted and due to that his heart gave out.." volstagg explained. Thor fell into the chair that was behind him and the others knew he was in a state of shock. "You are to attend the funeral, tomorrow morning." Sif said. Thor nodded and stood up. They all walked out of the apartment and left Midgard. 

 

When Thor arrived back in Asgard he knew the tension in the air was thick. Thor went to the back chamber where they kept the bodies ready for funerals and stood at the door way. Loki's body was dressed and everything looked normal, he was more deathly pale and was a lot more stiller, but he did just look like he was asleep. Thor took a steady breath and walked to his now deceased brother and looked down to his face. Thor couldn't keep his tears in bay and let out a sob. Thor ran his hand through Loki's hair and leaned down and kissed his forehead, Thor let out more sobs when he felt how cold his brother was.  
"I'm so so sorry.." Thor said to deaf ears. "You should be." Thor turned and saw his father, how had watched everything. "Fath-" Odin raised his hand. He walked over to Thor and Loki and kept his gaze on his youngests sons face. "You are to blame.." Thor looked down. "You went behind my back! And it cost your brother his life!!" Thor dropped his hammer and left his tears fall. "I'm sor-" "that does not bring him back does it Thor!" Odin shook his head and smoothed out Loki's hair ounce again. "After his funeral you will be punished for the death and for once I don't care.." Thor nodded. Odin and Thor stood there in silence and just let grief take over them. 

 

Loki's funeral was a tragedy to the family and to Asgard, yes he pulled pranks and caused mischief, but he was their prince and one of the most talented healers in all nine realms. Frigga, Thor and Odin watched the body go to the stars to the other side. The light lanterns were all up in the sky to help his soul to the afterlife. Frigga left and went to Loki's room and mourned, Thor went to the gardens where Loki loved to read and do wounderful magic tricks and Odin sat on his bed with a rough old blanket in his hands and a stuffed bear that was worn out. Odin cried holding these objects and felt the regret of being not the best father to Loki and the grief that overpowered everything that he has ever felt in his long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to share some ideas for new chapters please leave a note! 
> 
> Thank you!


	9. Flirts kiss

It was a warm day in Asgard and young prince Loki aged thirteen was walking along the garden while reading his book, Thor who was the eldest brother aged sixteen was fighting nearby with his friends. Loki smiled while reading his book and turned around to walk again. Loki was known as a prankster, but he was very much intelligent and many had said he was very pretty for a boy. His father king Odin always said he looked more like his mother. Queen Frigga than him or Thor but Loki didn't care or compliments like that. Loki had walked in a straight line, but suddenly bumped into someone. 

"Oh! Sorry!" Loki looked up and saw Fandral, just fifteen and one of Thor's most closest friend. "It's okay!" Fandral laughed, Loki smiled. Loki will never admit it but he does have a little crush on the blonde. "I came over to see if you wanted company? I don't like seeing a beautiful person like yourself alone." Loki blushed at the compliment and smiled to Fandral once again. "Why thank you, but don't you enjoy your fighting skills?" Fandral shrugged his shoulders. "Eh I rather be in your company really." Loki nodded and turned again with Fandral walking next to him.   
"So what are you reading? I don't recognise the title" "it's about the war with Asgard and the elves... it's interesting.. kinda.." Fandral laughed and looked over Loki's shoulder to see the paragraphs. Loki blushed again with the closeness. "It looks good, I may need to find this myself and have a look." "Do you wish to read and sit by the tree" "yes shall we." Loki nodded and they went by the old oak tree and sat underneath it. The huddled up together and both started to read the book, both not knowing what a scene they were displaying. 

 

Frigga was on her and Odin's royal balcony watching over Thor and his friends, she was looking for her youngest Loki but frowned when she couldn't see him. Odin came behind her and hugged her close. "My love?" Frigga smiled and turned to him. "Yes dearest?" "Why do watch the children, when we could be spending a quiet afternoon away from the noise?" Frigga laughed and turned in his arms and kissed him gently. "I was looking for Loki, he isn't down there." "Probably enjoying his reading my love." Frigga smiled and nodded. "He probably is.." she looked over the gardens and then noticed and and her face lit up with a big smile. "Frigga?" Frigga hummed "why do you smile like That?" Frigga brought him closer and pointed to the oak tree. Odin looked and gaped and the scene. Fandral who like he was hugging Loki while reading a book. Suddenly he stood tall and was about to leave. "Odin! Leave him be! I could turn out nice for him." "No one is going to court my thirteen year old son! He is too young!" Frigga shook her head. "He's a teenager, he will do something like this, besides I heard Fandral likes Loki more than he says." Odin huffed and started to walk around the room. Frigga shook her head and watched her son with Fandral. 

 

 

Thor stopped his fight with Sif and laughed. "You are getting quite good at this my friend!" Sif laughed too. "So are you! You may make a great soldier after all." Thor laughed back and suddenly something court his eyes. They widen when he realised it wasn't fake. Fandral and Loki huddled up together while reading a book. Sif and the other warriors; hogun and volstagg noticing that Thor was not looking at any of them turn to see what Thor was seeing. Hogun kept his face emotionless, volstagg gaped and Sif's widened. Thor noticed how comfortable his little brother was and smiled, he was glad that Loki was finally with one of their friends. But then Fandral turned face to face with Loki and Loki looked back, it was like slow motion but then Fandral kissed Loki and Loki gasped in surprise. Thor saw red and angryly went to his little brothers aid.   
"Fandral!" Fandral and Loki stopped quickly and looked up at Thor. Thor pounced Fandral and Loki still red was still in shock and secret hid a smile from everyone.

'Kinda liked it.."


	10. Secret relationship

Fandral woke up and smiled at his beloved prince. Loki the youngest son of Odin and Frigga and youngest brother of Thor the heir to the throne of Asgard. Him and Loki has been secretly courting for nearly one year now and he and Loki are as happy as ever. Fandral leaned down and kissed Loki softly on the forehead. Loki moved his head up and smiled up to Fandral.   
"Morning.." Fandral smiled. "Morning my angel.." Loki snorted and leaned up to kiss Fandral, Fandral deepened the kiss and brought Loki's body closer to his. Loki gasped when he felt Fandral get hard. Loki pulled away and sat up on Fandral waist. "You never get less excited do you?" Loki smirked. "Oh course not, you are too hot and have a very cute arse." Fandral gripped Loki's arse and grinds their bodies together. "Then what are you waiting for?" Loki whispered. 

Fandral moved Loki around on his back and started to kiss Loki's neck down to his collar. Loki groaned and lofted his hips into Fandral's and then Fandral ran his hand up and down Loki's sides and then went lower. 

 

Suddenly Loki's door was knocked on. Loki and Fandral pulled away and then Loki grabbed his dressing gown on and pushed Fandral in his wardrobe and hid his clothes. Someone knocked the door again. "Coming!" Loki went from his bedchamber to his living chambers. Loki opened the door and it was his father. "Father! Hello" Odin smiled and walked into his sons chambers. "Son, I didn't realise that you were still in bed. Are you well?" Loki shut the door. "Yes, I'm fine.. I didn't get to bed until late last night." Odin nodded and sat down on the couch. "Is there something wrong father?" Loki said while sitting next to his father. "No, no it's nothing that important. Though I must ask you something?" "Yes?" "There are rumours that you are courting again... apparently a con man.." Loki eyes widen. "I can assure you father I am not courting a con man!" Odin's eye smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "So you are courting?" Loki blushed and nodded slowly. Odin laugh and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "My son I only want to make sure you are safe" "I know father but I can assure you he is the kindest I've ever been with." Odin smiled and hugged Loki closely.

 

Soon as Odin left Loki went to his wardrobe and let Fandral out, they both burst out in laughter. Fandral and Loki hugged each other and kissed each other. "Does that mean we get the kings blessing?" "Possibly.." they smiled and carried on from where they left off.


	11. What's sex?

A hot sunny day in the kingdom of Asgard and the royal family decided to take time off and spend time with their children on a picnic in the private gardens. Odin and Frigga cuddled while the boys Thor age 15, Balder age 13 and Loki age 10 play a game of tag.   
"It is a really hot day my love" Frigga smiled and nodded. "Yes, is it not nice. The children are enjoying their time" "aye, time do fly though, I can't believe how big they've gotten. Though I worry that Loki is still too small" "I worry too, I asked Eir too if there's any food or vitamins we should give him, but she said not to worry." Odin laughed quietly. "I guess we just let nature do its course." Frigga smiled and nodded. Soon enough she called the children back so they could eat. While eating a question came to Loki's little mind.   
"Father?" "Yes my son?" "What's sex?" Odin froze and Frigga coughs her drink. Balder and Thor stared at Loki and both blushed. Odin looked very nervous and started to sweat. "Well!.. um it's uh!!" "'Cause I overheard Thor and Fandral talk'en 'bout it and I am confused?" Thor looked down and Odin shot a glare his way. "Loki you are a bit young to know that subject, but I assure you that your not missing anything!" Odin said awkwardly. Loki nodded and questioned again. "Then why does Fandral always touch his private parts?" Odin froze again and was about to answer but. "And Thor... he always do this moaning like noise at night and his sheets are stained." Odin couldn't speak he was too frozen and embarrassed. Frigga was also red but giggled when her husband failed to respond. Thor and Balder couldn't look at each other or their parents.   
"Sweetie I believe that's enough questions for now.. now eat up hunnie!" Loki nodded and continued to eat. 

 

Afterwards Odin cornered Thor and Balder later that day and he didn't look happy.   
"Boys please watch what you say in front of your brother! He is much younger than you both and your gang! And tell your friends this too!" "Yes father..."


End file.
